My daughter
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jacob est fier de sa fille et veut qu'elle soit heureuse.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**My Daughter**_

**Auteur**: Gen Varel

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Drabble

Spoilers: Reckoning

Saison: Huit

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Rating: G

Avertissements: guimauve

Résumé: Jacob est fier de sa fille et veut qu'elle soit heureuse.

**Note de l'auteur**: Hedwiggins a demandé ce drabble, alors le voici. Il n'a pas été beta corrigé, donc toute erreur est mienne.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : ce n'est pas très souvent qu'on lit des fics où Jacob parle de Sam. Gen vous a averti : c'est très guimauve !

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je regarde ma fille, si belle, et je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire fier. Quel père ne le serait pas, en regardant une vision aussi impressionnante ?

Elle se concentre sur sa mission avec sa détermination habituelle, sans se décourager, complètement inconsciente de mon regard insistant et les sentiments qu'elle éveille en moi, et je me souviens, le cœur lourd, que je ne serai plus là très longtemps avec elle.

Son esprit est actuellement immergé dans le défi devant elle, le puzzle qui semble insurmontable et qui détient la clé de la survie de l'humanité. Mais, peu importe combien la tâche est difficile ou combien la victoire éventuelle semble peu probable, Sam est déterminée à réussir. L'échec n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle désire contempler quand le destin de sa planète et des personnes qu'elle aime est en jeu, et je souhaite, pour la millionième fois que sa mère puisse être là pour être témoin de ce magnifique exemple de perfection féminine, et se délecter comme il se doit du résultat de ses efforts maternels.

Ma femme, belle et douce, serait la plus fière des mères si elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle a créé, cette femme magnifique, belle, guerrière et scientifique, qui a sauvé l'humanité un nombre incalculable de fois tout en se déniant ce qu'elle désire le plus au nom de l'honneur et du devoir.

Mon cœur se brise pour ma petite fille chaque fois que ses yeux bleus la trahissent, chaque fois que son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle lui parle. Elle ne se rend pas compte que je comprends ses vrais sentiments pour son supérieur, et que ses yeux ont montré son adoration pour lui il a de cela très, très longtemps.

Elle serait choquée de savoir que je souhaite secrètement qu'elle puisse mettre de côté le règlement et prenne simplement ce qu'elle désire et mérite. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle puisse accomplir ses rêves et devienne encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, pas juste une héroïne, mais aussi une femme aimée et une mère, et qu'elle accomplisse ces rêves avec l'homme que son cœur a choisi il y a des années, pas celui pour lequel elle se résigne à présent.

Qui aurait cru que la petite fille en nattes qui avait l'habitude de grimper aux arbres, de courir comme un garçon manqué et de nager comme un poisson deviendrait une femme aussi douce et gentille en dépit de sa puissance potentiellement mortelle ? Qui aurait imaginé que l'enfant surdouée qui avait l'habitude de faire exploser les containers dans le jardin deviendrait ce complexe, et absolument ensorcelant, mélange de féminité, d'intelligence supérieure et de puissance ? Et qui pourrait jamais comprendre comment une telle femme ne comprend toujours pas combien elle est spéciale ? Pourquoi est-ce que, après tout ce qu'elle a accompli, son humilité et son perfectionnisme continuent d'exiger de sa part un tel tribut ?

'_Elle est la fille de son père,'_ murmura dans ma tête ma compagne mourante.

'_Elle est bien plus que j'aurais jamais pu espérer devenir,'_ répondis-je.

'_Tu as reconnu la beauté et les douces qualités de ta femme en elle, mais sa force intérieure et son intelligence hors du commun viennent de toi,'_ insista Selmak.

Je peux sentir la vigueur de mon symbiote faiblir avec chaque respiration que je prends et avec chaque mouvement que je fais, mais il continue à me pousser. Il ne me laissera pas renoncer à cause de lui.

'_Je souhaiterais pouvoir lui dire,'_ ai-je confié. _'Je déteste lui cacher ça.'_

'_Tu le dois, pour le moment. Elle ne te laissera pas l'aider si elle sait que je suis mourant. Ce qui est en jeu est plus important que nous deux. Notre sacrifice est nécessaire,'_ me rappelle sans cesse Selmak.

'_Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ; je ne renoncerai pas. Repose-toi pendant que tu peux. Elle s'occupe de tout pour le moment,'_ ai-je imploré, et je sens sa réticence diminuer alors qu'il saisit l'opportunité du bref répit.

Je sais que je ne survivrai pas. Je sais que je quitterai ma fille plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé, et mon âme se flétrit de crainte, se demandant si elle sera un jour vraiment heureuse, si elle se débarrassera un jour des liens qui l'empêchent d'atteindre ce qu'elle désire réellement. Je me demande si elle se permettra un jour d'accepter une quelconque récompense pour ses années de labeur et de sacrifice.

Je continue d'observer ma fille manipuler de main de maître la technologie alien aussi instinctivement et gracieusement qu'un Ancien, et je suis à nouveau émerveillé par les qualités qui font d'elle la personne incroyable qu'elle est. Sa gentillesse et sa force sont en pleine action alors qu'elle obtient la coopération de son ennemi, ne cédant pas mais ne dictant pas non plus, réussissant, je ne sais comment, à maintenir l'équilibre délicat entre donner et prendre, et je sais simplement que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Mais Sam peut le faire. Sam peut accomplir tout ce qu'elle décide de faire grâce à ces traits auxquels Selmak faisait référence, les douces qualités héritées de sa mère, perdue il y a si longtemps, qui avait réussi à transmettre en quelques années la sagesse et l'attention d'une vie, et la force et la détermination inébranlables qui avaient toujours été mon fil conducteur, pour donner à mon pays le meilleur de moi-même, même quand cela exigeait que je sacrifie le temps et l'attention à accorder à ma famille, temps et attention que, comme les événements l'ont montré, je ne fus jamais capable de compenser.

Et maintenant cette pensée me frappe. Selmak a raison, comme toujours. Sam me ressemble tellement. Son sacrifice personnel ne devrait pas me surprendre. Elle fait la même chose que ce que j'ai toujours fait, mettre toujours en premier tout le monde et toute chose, exigeant d'elle-même l'impossible et ayant toujours l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas donné assez, et déniant ce que son âme avait soif d'avoir, sans prendre conscience que, quand le temps est parti, il l'est pour toujours, qu'une seconde chance est rare, et que les opportunités perdues le sont pour toujours.

J'avais refusé d'apprendre cette leçon pendant des années, m'accrochant avec entêtement à mon sens du devoir et me permettant d'être aveugle aux besoins de mes enfants après la mort de ma bien-aimée. Ce n'est que quand il me fut donné une seconde chance exceptionnelle et que je fus gratifié de la sagesse mesurée d'un être ancien – qui patiemment et obstinément s'attacha à m'ouvrir les yeux – que je réalisais finalement ce que j'avais perdu.

J'ai donc tenté de combler le temps perdu depuis lors. Oui, j'ai continué à accomplir mon devoir, tout comme ma fille s'y attendait , mais j'ai aussi tenté de réparer les liens et d'ouvrir mon cœur à mes enfants, et j'ai été récompensé par leur amour et leur pardon inconditionnels, en dépit des années d'abandon dont ils avaient souffert. Je ne le méritais pas, mais ils m'ouvrirent généreusement leurs cœurs, et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir la main de ma femme, qui me manquait si cruellement, dans ce cadeau plus qu'incroyable.

Comme Sam souriait avec satisfaction, ses yeux bleu clair étincellent d'une passion et d'une détermination non réprimées. Elle se tourne vers moi avec la conviction que nous réussirons au bout du compte. C'est maintenant à notre portée. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est un peu plus de temps.

La même chose peut être dite de ses rêves. Elle ne se rend peut-être pas compte de tout ce à quoi elle renonce, mais moi, oui. Et je ne la laisserai pas perdre quelque chose qu'elle devrait légitimement avoir. Je ferai tout ce que j'aurai à faire pour l'aider à voir ce que Selmak m'a fait voir.

Je lui parlerai, aussi difficile qu'il soit pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments avec des mots, et je l'encouragerai à aller chercher ce qu'elle mérite. Je lui rappellerai qu'elle peut encore avoir tout ce qu'elle désire, et que les liens qu'elle croit éternels sont plutôt éphémères lorsqu'ils sont mis en face du vrai amour.

J'espère juste qu'elle acceptera d'ouvrir ses yeux et de voir finalement ce que je peux si clairement voir, que son bonheur réside dans l'amour éternel d'un homme, l'homme qui a renoncé à elle pensant qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans lui, mais dont la vie sera nue et amère sans elle.

Cet homme est la seule constante dans la vie de ma fille. Peu importe quels choix elle fera ou quel chemin elle choisira de suivre, je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour elle.

The end


End file.
